Project D: The power of a dragon
by xxNeverEndingTwilightxx
Summary: A dragon slayer is someone you should fear. But what makes a dragon slayer so powerful? Project D is a secret project of the international magic council. Children from all over the continent are taken to be part of this project. It doesn't matter what age they are, as long as they are capable of standing. Follow the lives of these kids as they suffer, while they seek freedom.
1. That night

Hello everyone! I'm glad you clicked at my fanfic! I'm sorry if my grammar isn't great, I'm still learning English after all...  
Still, I hope you guys enjoy the story! ^^

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Fairy tail, only the plot...

* * *

_"Run, run! Now Natsu!"  
The little boy stands there, frozen again, in horror. In a matter of seconds it happened..._

_xxx_

_"Goodnight, mommy, daddy!" The little boy smiled as he left the living room and went upstairs to his bedroom. While already wearing his pajamas, he stepped in his bed. Before laying down, he looked at the scenery outside. It was already dark, but everything was the same as usual. _

_"Fairy tail... When I'm older I'm going to be part of the guild for sure!" The boy said in excitement, before closing his eyes. _

_Little did he know, that his dream would soon be harder to accomplish than he ever thought... _

_The little boy never remembered the dream he had that night, he always believed it was a nightmare, because when he woke up, he was shaking and felt his heart was aching.  
It was still dark outside, the little boy sighed. He woke up way too early...  
The little boy tried to go back to the world of dreams again, but for some reason he couldn't fall asleep. _

_Suddenly he heard someone scream outside. The little boys eyes opened and he quickly ran to the window. He moved the curtains away and saw how a woman was killed by a suspicious looking man at the other side of the street. _

_The little boy froze and watched how more people appeared at the streets, they looked the same as the suspicious looking man, completely dresses in black with a white mask which made it unable to see their faces. These guys, who suddenly appeared out of nowhere infiltrated in the houses of his neighbors. _

_The little boy heard screams, little children cry and saw explosions everywhere in the village. _

_"Mommy, daddy..." The little boy ran to the room at the other side of the hallway. The hallways wasn't long, it was a small house after all, but while the little boy came closer to the door he realized something... _

_The door to the bedroom of his parents was open. The door was hardly ever open._

_xxx_

_"Run, run! Now Natsu!" _

_Natsu stands there, frozen again in horror. His dad lays at the ground in the middle of a pool of blood. _

_One of those guys in black managed to sneak in their house and it was now standing between Natsu and his parents. In his hand he holds a simple, red colored sword.  
It starts to laugh._

_ "Little boy, watch how I slowly kill your parents while you can do nothing..." _

_Natsu feels the tears in his eyes, but he knows as young as he is, that it isn't the moment to cry now. _

_"Leave us alone!" Natsu screams, as he feels how the fear inside him disappeared and instead anger appears. _

_"Oh," although, Natsu can't see the man's face, he knows that it's grinning. Without thinking twice, he runs towards the man and tries to punch him, but hands grab him from behind._

_"This little one sure is fit to be part of our experiment." This time it's a woman's voice. _

_"Please! I beg you, let our son live! Take our lives instead of his!" Natsu's mother bows for the duo in black, but they simply start to laugh. _

_"Foolish woman. We came here for the children and the other should just die!" The man with the sword says. _

_"Mom! Run!" Natsu screams. _

_"Oh shut up brat!" The woman who holds him attempts to knock him unconscious, but Natsu bites in her hand. _

_She let's go and Natsu falls at the ground. The woman curses. And then murmurs something in a language Natsu's doesn't understand. Out of the woman's hand palms a nasty looking black mist-like substance appears. Natsu feels how his consciousness starts to slip away. _

_Before he closes his eyes, he sees how the man slices through his mother with the sword.  
Natsu wants to scream and yell, but he feels how he's getting weaker and weaker.  
His mother smiles at him and mutters her final words: "live Natsu, live in freedom!" _

_Then she falls at the ground, her nightie distended by her blood. _

_"Mom..." Natsu mutters and then he loses his consciousness._

* * *

Well, some crappy, short prologue, I don't care... Please tune in for the next chapter! Thanks for reading! ^^


	2. True legend

_Hi! New chapter, please enjoy! Remember: I don't own Fairy tail! If I did, there would have been more blood, I guess ^^_

* * *

Chapter 2: The true legend

Natsu opens his eyes carefully. Where did he end up? He was quite sure about it, this wasn't his bedroom...

Slowly, the events of that fateful night start to appear in his memory. Natsu would never forget how his childhood was crushed by the events of that night.

The fear he felt.

The screams he heard.

The blood he smelled.

The villagers who died, his people, his family and friends...

But above everything he felt, heard and smelled that night, he would never forget how his mother was lying on the ground, quietly, not doing anything, not moving, not breathing...

"Live Natsu, live in freedom..." Her last words. Just the memory of her muttering that, while struggling, makes the little boy cry.

"Mom..." Natsu tries his best to remember the happy memories he has of his mother, the cherished moments, she always made him laugh, she was the more easygoing one of his parents.

"Dad..." No matter how hard he concentrated, he just couldn't find the piece of memory in his heart that held his father face. Tears start to roll down the little boys face.

"Mommy, daddy, please don't leave me. Stay with me!" Natsu screams and screams until his voice has completely disappeared.

Wait... Where am I again? This isn't home...

Natsu stands up and starts to walk around. There's one window it's high, near the ceiling. There's a door, but it's closed of course.

Natsu sighs, this isn't going to help him anywhere. He sits down once again and notices that at some point the wall in front of him goes over into a wall made of glass.

Behind the glass are people walking and each of them wears the same black clothing.

Natsu feels the rage inside him, burning like a fire. The boy tries to jump and break the glass, but it's strong. After ten minutes he finally gives up.

"If I was only stronger..." He mutters, while he ignores the bastards at the other side of the glass who are grinning, while looking down on him.

Natsu sits down in order to recover some energy. He feels like he's in a cage, and it actually is that way.

Hours pass by and nothing changes, it's the same scenery for Natsu all over. He lies down at the ground and stares at the ceiling.

"Okay, the ceiling really is boring..." He says as he looks at it. It's painted grey, nothing more, nothing less.

Natsu closes his eyes, he's actually quite tired. Just when he's about to fall asleep, he hears something growling. He quickly opens his eyes and soon realizes that it was his stomach...

"Pfff, I'm hungry..." He says, before laying down again.

Again, some hours went by and when he wakes up, he feels like someone is looking at him. Then he realizes that the closed door is open, finally!

Without thinking twice he stands up and runs towards the exit, but halfway someone grabs him.

"Hey brat, what do you think you're doing?" A man in black holds him at his collar.

"Let me go! I'm going home!" Natsu screams.

The man sighs. "You've got quite some nerve, haven't you?"

"What does that mean?" Natsu screams, a little annoyed. This guy is not going to stop him, he's going to escape and live in freedom just like his mother said he should!

"Are you stupid, kid? It would have been a lot easier if you had stayed asleep..." The man murmurs something and opens his hand palm in front of Natsu's face. The boy yawns and quickly falls asleep.

"Damn, I hate kids..." The man says, before leaving the room, while holding a sleeping Natsu.

Xxx

The first thing Natsu notices when he wakes up, is the cold ground. Yup, he's in another place once again.

Natsu stands up and looks around him. He's quite sure that he's in a cave and it's huge. At the end of a tunnel is light, probably Natsu's way out, but that doesn't marks the boy's interest, it's the giant painting of a dragon.

Natsu feels like he's in some kind of trance and starts to approach the wall slowly. He notices that everything in de cave is made of a light blue crystal like stone.

When Natsu places his hand at the painting with the dragon, he suddenly feels some kind of warmth, like the warmth of a body. It makes Natsu remember his mother and the warmth he always felt when she hugged him. Natsu smiles.

"I don't know who you are, but I'm Natsu!"

Like the cave is giving a reply, the painting starts to light up, first only the eyes, then its head and the dragon's entire body.

For some reason, Natsu doesn't feel scared. The light contains the same warmth as the wall with the painting.

The cave is overflowing with golden light, Natsu still has his hand at the painting.

But when he feels how the painting starts to disappear, he frightens a bit.

Instead of the warm walls, he feels something that reminds him of a lizards' scales. When the light starts to fade away, Natsu starts to see the features of something, like an enormous beast.

Natsu feels like dreaming, he had never expected this to happen in all the nine years of his life...

Right in front of him stands the mythological creature feared and admired by humans, a dragon.

The boy opens his eyes as wide as he can, he has never seen anything like this before...

"A-Are you really a dragon? And can dragons talk?" The boy stammers overwhelmed. He takes a few steps back after he realizes that he is still touching the dragon scales.

The dragon starts to laugh, in a dragon way and then says: "Yes, I am a dragon and as you may hear I can talk."

Natsu shows a wide grin. "Wow! That's just awesome, it's my first time meeting a dragon!"

The dragon smiles, again in a dragon way. "My son, are you named Natsu?"

"Did you hear that through that rock? What's your name by the way, Mister Dragon?"

"My name is Igneel and I'm a fire dragon. My son, the day has come for you to learn magic and I'll be your teacher," Igneel says with his low voice.

"Really? Will I learn magic?"

"Isn't that why you came here, my son?" Igneel asks, obviously surprised.

"Well..." Natsu starts, looking back at the previous events. "I think someone brought me here. I don't know why, but some guys in black caught me."

"I see..." Igneel says and asks Natsu more questions about the previous events.

Once the boy is done, Igneel says: "From now on, I'll be your father. Now, take some time to rest, my son."

Natsu smiles at the dragon, "thanks a lot Igneel, I mean dad, but I've already slept soooo much this day!"

"Oh really? Well, you will need quite some energy tomorrow..."

"For what?" The boy asks, surprised.

The dragon smiles.

"For training."

* * *

That's it for today! I wonder if I portrayed Igneel good, since there isn't much known about him, or is there in some future manga chapter? Please tell me what you think! And sorry for spelling and/or grammar mistakes, or typos ^^


End file.
